Soy yoLord Voldemort
by YOGINNY
Summary: tom riddle recuerda el nacimiento de lord voldemort, su primer asesinato y unos sentimientos que no puede tener...mi primer one-shot...rr


**Bueno, este es un one shoot, en realidad es el primero que hago de este tipo, espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews….YOGINNY**

Se levantó tranquilamente esa mañana, sabía que sería un día especial, sabía que sería el día en que sería reconocido en todo el mundo mágico, el día que se volvería eterno, el día que su nombre quedaría resguardado en la mente de cada uno de los magos y brujas que cruzan y cruzaran por el planeta.

Se acomodó su pelo, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y bajo las escaleras de su habitación sin despertar a nadie, camino hacia su habitual rincón en una esquina de su casa en Londres y con un movimiento de varita prendió unas llamas en la chimenea que se encontraba en frente suyo. Se recostó sobre el sillón y se perdió en sus pensamientos repasando que debería hacer esa misma noche.

Al poco tiempo de haberse dormido se escucharon ruidos a su alrededor, eran sus padres, pero a el no le importaron, _¿acaso el le importaba a ellos_? Se levantó, tomo un abrigo y salió por la puerta trasera de la casa a dar una vuelta. Para su interior pensó, que quizás sería la ultima vez que podría caminar así tranquilamente por las calles sin que le salten de todas partes aurores en su búsqueda o su cara ocasione el grito de una que otra anciana que correría despavorida después. La imagen le causo gracia y sonrió.

Estuvo fuera de casa toda la mañana y la tarde, cuando por fin decidió volver, ya estaba muy oscuro y al pasar cerca de la sala donde se encontraban sus padres cenando ni siquiera los miró, ellos tampoco lo hicieron. Subió las escaleras y cuando llegó a su habitación vio hacia la pared unas grandes letras que había tallado con una navaja seis años atrás y que esa noche haría posible.

_Lord Voldemort_. Esas dos palabras provocaron en él el deseo de tener todo, todo aquello que antes le había sido negado. Se miro en el espejo y le sonrió a la figura que le devolvía un joven de unos 16 años, recién cumplidos. Ya no seria mas el tonto de Tom, ya no seria más el perfecto hijo y alumno. Ahora seria todo lo que siempre quiso ser. Seria él.

Como había hecho esa misma tarde salio de su casa por la puerta trasera y comenzó a caminar decididamente hacia una dirección exacta, aquella que había estado observando con detenimiento hace dos semanas, y que considero perfecta. Allí vivía una familia de magos de poco dinero que tenía todo lo que el no. Eran felices. Y los odio por su felicidad. Odio a los niños por sonreír, odio a los padres por sentirse orgullosos de ellos. Odio. Un sentimiento que de a poco fue comiendo todos los otros que podría llegar a tener, hasta que ya solo él, existía.

Cuando llegó hizo explotar la puerta con un hechizo, lo que ocasiono un griterío dentro de la casa, allí dentro se encontraba una mesa precaria, pero bien servida, una familia entera de pelirrojos, que lo miraban atónitos, en un rincón un niño pequeño lo miraba fijamente, sin miedo. Sin temer a nada ni nadie levantó su varita y le apunto directo al pecho al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba por primera vez aquellas palabras prohibidas. De su varita salio una ráfaga verde que le pego de lleno en el pecho a la niña, mientras se escuchaban los gritos desde el otro lado de la sala de una mujer que no podía contener su llanto. El cuerpo del pequeño calló inerte a sus pies, y lo miró con desagrado. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró a sus padres, que parecían no entender nada.

-Díganle a todos, que hoy a nacido Lord Voldemort-dijo el chico, luego se dio la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban los primeros gritos de horror a sus espaldas, cuando estaba por salir una pequeña pelirroja, lo miraba algo desafiante pero con temor también.

Tom la miro detenidamente y sintió dentro suyo un golpe en el corazón. La vio allí parada, sosteniendo en sus manos un pequeño libro y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo tuvo otro sentimiento que no fue odio. La pequeña le sonrió y le extendió el pequeño libro. El lo sujeto con fuerzas y miro atrás, allí la madre lloraba desesperada sujetando a su hijo en brazos, después de eso prometió nunca mas volver a mirar atrás.

Sin darse vuelta le dijo a la chica:-Solo es el primero de un montón-y sin decir más salió por la puerta principal de la casa, mientras los gritos se hacían más fuertes provocando que los vecinos salieran de sus casa y se acercaran para ver que pasaba.

La miro allí tirada en medio de la Cámara Secreta sujetando todavía con fuerzas el diario, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Si por algo la habían elegido era por su debilidad, y porque la podría usar fácilmente para atraer a Potter, pero había algo que estaba bastante claro, la chica allí, no era débil, al igual que la pequeña que lo enfrento a la salida de una casa cuando tenia 16 años, o al igual que aquella mujer que lo desafió tres veces, hasta que el tuvo que matarla.

Giro su rostro evitando mirarla. No se permitió por años dudar de lo que hacia. Tenía una meta y la cumpliría, aunque eso signifique acabar con gente como al pelirroja allí, pero se dio cuenta que el resto no le importaba, solo eran ellas y su singular característica, su cabello rojo.

Se estrujo dentro toda otra emoción que podría tener, pero no pudo impedir que nuevamente surgiera aquel sentimiento que no era odio, pero tampoco amor. Aquel que nunca nadie le dio, aquel que guardo como un diario que le dio una niña hacia ya bastante tiempo. Un sentimiento prohibido para Lord Voldemort.

Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, e inmediatamente escuchó ruidos. Potter se acercaba. Nunca, pero nunca, volvería a dudar; pero sobre todo, nunca más volvería a sentir. El lo tenía prohibido.


End file.
